Who Are YOU?
by Twilighter80
Summary: What happens when a strange new creature appears in Forks? What will the Cullen's do? What about the pack? Possible OOC. Normal parings.
1. Explanations

_**Well, this is the first chapter of my new story...**_**Who Are _You_?** _**I hope you like it...let me know if I should continue it in a review. Or PM. Thanks. Enjoy.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chapter 1: Explanations

New town. New life. Not aging can cause problem. I have to move every few years so people don't get suspicious about me not aging. The town I moved to is Forks, Washington, U.S.A. One of the rainiest places in the U.S. Fun, fun.

So, why don't I age? I am the last of a race called Harglf's. That means my blood is a mix of 50% human, 20% vampire, 15% werewolf, 5% elf, 5% dragon, and 5% shapeshifter. Quite a mouthful, I know.

My abilities are basically the same as each of those races. With the bonus ability to become a full blood of any one of my many races. I can eat human food, but I need to drink blood every month or so.

What do I look like? In public, I look like any other seventeen year old human. Aside from my orange eyes and short, blue hair. At my house, when I'm alone, I reveal my true self. I have vampire fangs, pointed elf ears, large black dragon wings, and a black wolf tail. Other than that, I look human. My wings are usually folded against my back, other wise I would knock everything over. My tail on the other hand, either lays limp or is flicking back and forth. But, I'm about to go to school, so I have to hide my true self. To do this, I simply pull my extra nonhuman traits back into my body. I know, sounds really weird. But that's how it works.

I got up to get ready for school. I showered, dressed in blue jeans and black t-shirt reads "Beware of monster" with an arrow pointing up at my face, and brushed my teeth. Off to the "amazing, wonderful" Forks High. I was enrolled as a junior there.

I hopped into my blue convertible Mustang and drove to school. The parking lot was about half full when I got to school. Looking at my watch I noted that I had ten minutes before class started. Great, ten minutes of nothing to do.

I walked to my first class, math, fun. I've only taken this class several hundred times. (I'm really 906 years old. But I look 17.) I sat in a desk towards the back than pulled a leather bound book, my dad's journal, from my bag and began to read.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tell me what you thought please. Review please!**_


	2. New Kid & Meeting the Gang

_**Here's the second chapter of this story. I decided that I don't care what people think of this, I feel like writing this. So, =P. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC... I'm just not that great of a writer than. x| Anyway... POV's will change several times. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But, Koru and his race, the Harglf, belong to me. ^^  
**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: New Kid & Meeting the Gang

I glanced at my watch. Three minutes left. I put my father's journal away. I don't want it to be taken away. It contains all my families secrets in it. (My father didn't believe in hiding anything in his journal. It even had a few pictures of the three of us; my father, mother, and me. The problem with the pictures was that we showed our true selves in them.) He mentioned others of our kind too. If anyone found out about us, well me, I would be killed instantly for being 'different'. That's what happened to a lot of my kind. We were doing great until the humans found out about us, and killed all but me. I've stayed hidden for nearly two hundred years now.

My eyes snapped to the doorway. The smell of another vampire caught my attention and pulled me from my thoughts. I watched as a male walked into the room. His hair was a golden honey brown, his eyes golden, he looked to be about 6'3". His skin was pale. He looked human enough, but I knew differently. This boy was the vampire that caught my attention. His eyes met mine. I do believe he realized I wasn't quite human either.

I turned away. Great...this town has at least one vampire residing in it. I would have to change into a full human than, to avoid alerting myself to any others. I would right now, but I know it would catch the vampire's attention if my smell changed all of a sudden. But, if he saw me later, he may just think he was smelling something else in this room. I hope this works.

I glanced over at the boy again. He was still watching me. I turned again, looking to the teacher who had just walked into the classroom. She walked in front of her desk before addressing the class. "Class, we have a new student attending this year. If you would please introduce yourself." She nodded to me.

I sighed under my breath before standing up. What is it with teachers and introducing new students? "My name is Koru Baird." Crap! I forgot to come up with a background story about why I live alone and have no parents or anything! I hate coming up with things on the spot.

_**Jasper's POV**_

"My name is Koru Baird." He paused. I looked over at the new boy. What could he be? He wasn't human, but he smelled like a human and a vampire, among other things. He felt aggravated and frustrated at the moment. What for I wonder..

"I come from San Diego, California. I lived there for a little over seventeen years before moving here. My parents died in a car accident a little over a year ago. I was living with my aunt, but I couldn't stand being near my parents old house so I moved here to get away from everything." He cleared his throat. "Sorry, remembering my parents is still hard for me." His eyes were slightly watery now. But I could tell he was lying. He was confident now, but not sad like he should have been if he really was remembering hard times in his life. He sat down again.

"It's okay, Koru. I'm sorry for making you do that, I didn't realize..." Mrs. Shell said. Everyone was falling for his lies. Hah! He was happy now. Probably because he knew his lies worked on everyone. He probably thought they worked on me too. But they didn't, I knew better.

_I know you're there, Edward. _I thought. I knew Edward could hear me, he was just across the hall. _There's something weird about this 'Koru' kid. If you can, listen to his thoughts. He smells odd, too. He smells human, yet at the same time he smells like a vampire. There are several smells I don't recognize, also._

Sometimes I wish I could hear thoughts, then I would know what Edward was thinking. I could also know what Koru was thinking, and figure out what was up with him.

_**Koru's POV**_

I glanced at the vampire again. His eyes had only left me for a moment or two since class started. Mrs. Shell was now handing out worksheets. I groaned, quietly. Back to school work...

For the rest of class, all I really thought about was the work I was doing and how easy and stupid it was. It was true though, I barely had to think about what I was doing. The rest of my classes until lunch went like this. Thankfully, only one other teacher asked me to introduce myself.

Finally, lunch! I walked into the cafeteria. Could this line be any slower? I looked around for a spot to sit while I waited to get my tray. Hey, there was that boy from my first hour class! The vampire...he was seated with five other students. I took a breathe in through my nose. Four were vampires. Two girls and two boys. The last person was a human girl. I watched the vampires. They all had the same golden eyes and pale skin...they seemed to be together. No doubt the golden haired boy told them about me. But, by now I had become a full human.

I turned my attention back to the lunch line. Ah. It was my turn to grab a tray and some food. I chose a slice of pizza, a brownie, and a soda. I sat down a table away from the vampires. Dang it! I forgot, I have human hearing now. I can't eavesdrop on them. This stinks. I can't hear them, but I can't change so I can hear them. They would realize something was different about me then, just like the one did this morning.

I looked over at the human girl with them. She had brown hair, brown eyes. Slightly pale skin. Hmm...she seemed at ease with them. Most humans avoid vampires, I should know. I've never had many friends since the rest of my kind was hunted two hundred years ago. Humans have avoided me. I don't know what it is, but they seem to know something is wrong with me. Even when I change into a full human.

I took a bite of my pizza, my attention now turned to my food. I closed my eyes. Pizza had to be my favorite human food. I took a sip of my soda before turning to look at the group of vampires again. The bronze haired male caught my eye. He waved his hand, gesturing for me to come sit with them. That's weird. I stood up, grabbing my tray. Might as well see what they wanted.

I sat down beside the human girl. The blond from this morning was across from me, the bronze haired male was on the other side of the human. A short, dark haired girl sat to the right of the blond male. A dark haired male and blond female sat beside the blond guy. I really needed to learn their names...

"Koru, right?" The blond male asked. I just nodded. "I'm Jasper Hale. This is my girlfriend, Alice Cullen." He pointed to the short, black haired girl. "My sister and twin, Rosalie." The blond girl. She nodded. "Her boyfriend, Emmett Cullen." The dark haired boy. "Emmett's brother, Edward." The bronze haired boy. "And Edward's girlfriend, Bella Swan." The brunette girl. "Alice is also Emmett and Edward's younger sister."

I nodded again. "Nice to meet all of you. I'm Koru Baird." I forced a smile to my face. After shaking hands with everyone, I went back to eating, but not before noticing no one but me and the human girl had touched their food. As if one of them had read my mind and told the others, they all started eating. That's odd...vampire's don't have to eat human food. I know that for a fact, and they didn't start eating until I got here. That means that Bella either knows what they are, or is very unobservant.

_**Edward's POV**_

_Vampire's don't need to eat... Why are they eating all of a sudden, is it because I'm here? _Koru knew we were vampires? How?! I looked around at my adopted siblings. Did they know he knew? I took a breath through my nose. He smelled human.. But Jasper said he had an odd smell earlier; human, vampire, and several other things he didn't recognize.

_Edward, there is something odd about this boy. I don't know what yet, but I promise you he smelled odd before. Now he smells like any other human..it's odd. _Jasper thought, his eyes darted to look at me. I nodded slightly, letting him know I believed him.

"So, Koru.. Where do you come from?" I asked.

He looked at me, before looking down at his tray. "I come from California...but I don't really like thinking about it. My parents w--died there a year ago. In a car accident." A human might not have noticed him slip up, but I did. And I know my family did, he was about to say something else. But what?

_Get your story together already!_ He was now shouting at himself in his mind. _They already suspect you. Why else would they have invited you to their table? Everything started going wrong this morning when I forgot one of my most important rules._ Important rule? What could he be talking about.

_I think we should invite him over to our house after school, and interrogate him there. _That was none other than Emmett. But I had to agree with him for once. We couldn't just forgot about this kid. He knew what we were. We had to know how he knew. I nodded to Emmett, encouraging him to invited Koru over.

"Hey, Koru?" Emmett started.

"Hmm?" Koru looked up.

"How would you like to come over to our house after school? We could get to know each other better there, since the bells about to ring, and all."

Koru looked hesitant, but he nodded. "Sounds great. Meet you in the parking lot?"

"Great. See you after school." Emmett smiled before standing up to dump his tray. The rest of us joined him as the bell rang. Only a few more hours left before we figure this kid out.

_**Koru's POV**_

Great...just wonderful. I had agreed to go to the vampires house after school. Am I crazy or what? I sighed. At least I had a few hours left to think about what they wanted and what I would say.

----------------------X----------------------

The last bell rang. I got up and slowly walked outside to the parking lot. There they were, waiting around their cars which were conviently parked close to mine. I walked up to them. "Hey, what's up?" I smiled. "Do you want me to follow you guys home, or what?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Edward agreed. He, Bella, and Emmett climbed into a silver Volvo. The rest hopped into a yellow Porshe. I climbed into the drivers seat of my Mustang. They pulled out and left the parking lot. I soon followed them out the parking lot and to their house, thinking some more all the while.

We pulled up to a beautiful white house. I parked my car beside theirs and climbed out. Edward and the others walked up the porch steps. I followed behind them quietly. The door opened to show a young women with caramel colored hair and golden eyes just like the rest of them. She was a vampire as well. She smiled. "Welcome home." The women hugged all everyone, then turned and noticed me. "Well, who do we have here?" she asked.

"Mom," Edward smiled. "This is a new student at our school, Koru Baird." I smiled at their 'mother'. I faintly recalled someone saying that all of the vampires are the adopted kids of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. "Koru, this is my mother, Esme."

I extended my hand. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am." I smiled. She took my hand and shook it before quickly pulling it away. I'm sure she was trying not to startle me with her cold skin, as she was a vampire. It was obvious she didn't know about this morning at school and what Jasper had smelled.

A man stepped into the doorway. I figured that must be Dr. Cullen. "Are you guys just going to stand out here all day?" He asked, a smile playing at his lips. He noticed me. "Hello, I'm Carlisle." He reached a hand out.

"Koru Baird." I shook his hand, returned his smile. "I'm a new student at Forks High School. Your kids were nice enough to invite me to sit with them at lunch." I said.

"That sounds like them. They are always trying to make friends with the new students." He chuckled. I didn't really believe they were like that, though because I saw the questioning look Carlisle gave everyone. "Come on in now." I followed them into the house. Carlisle shut the door behind us. Everyone started to find seats around the living room. Edward and Bella sat together on the couch. Alice and Jasper sat next to them. Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap in a recliner. While Esme and Carlisle took a seat opposite them. I sat down on the couch, next to Edward.

"I'm not going to bother being nice." Edward said after a moments silence. "How do you know about us?" Everyone gasped quietly, none of them seemed to realize that I knew about them. I acted confused though.

"What are you talking about? I barely know anyone here, I just moved here." I said. "What do you mean 'how do I know about you'? What is it that I know about you? I know you live together and are all, expect Bella, adopted by Carlisle and Esme because Esme can't have children. I know you and Bella are dating, as well as Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. I don't under----" Edward cut me off.

"I heard your thoughts at lunch today. You know what I'm talking about."

"_Crap!_" I muttered under my breath. A moment later I realized they would have all heard me and my cover was blown, slightly. I doubt I'm going to get away from here any time soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Woot! Longest chapter I've ever written (Including songfics)! 2,668 words including author's notes! What did you think? I actually like what I write for once. I'm having fun writing this too. =D I may post another chapter later today. Review please. **_


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating. I have major writer's block. . I feel really bad now. Anyone want to beta this story for me? Or help give me ideas or something? I've never gotten a beta, not sure what I need to do....Well, sorry again. Let me know if you want to beta and what I need to do and stuffs....**_


	4. Interrogations

_**This story must really stink if I have no reviews.... Oh, and I see this set sometime after Eclipse. No Breaking Dawn for this story. Sorry!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But, Koru and his race, the Harglf, belong to me. ^^**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Interrogations

_**Koru's POV**_

"What does he know about us, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"He knows that we are vampires and I want to know how." he replied, never taking his eyes from me. I gave up trying to convince him I didn't know anything about them.

"I have my ways." I said. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be on my way home." I started to stand up, just to be pulled back down by Edward.

"I do mind.." he said. "How do you know we are vampires? The truth."

I sighed. I'll tell him part of the truth. "The golden eyes; cold, pale skin; don't eat, at least not until I sit down with you; your smell. It's not hard to figure out." I stated. "You should know this, Bella knows what you are. And, I''m sure she figured it out as I did, minus the smell."

"How did you know what to look for?" Carlisle asked.

"I won't answer that." I said, calmly.

"How come you smelled human but vampire, among other things, at the same time?" Jasper asked. Carlisle look at Jasper, a confused look on his face. "This morning, when I first met him, Koru smelled like a human, yet a vampire at the same time. There were other smells on him I couldn't place a name to, also. Although, I think one of them was werewolf, like Jacob and the pack." He explained.

"I'm only a human." I answered. "Maybe I smelled like a vampire because I had been near one recently, without my noticing." In my head, I was reciting the alphabet in Harglf, my race's language. I shrugged. "I don't know what could explain it."

"Than why are you talking in some odd language in your mind?" Edward questioned. Crap...forgot he wouldn't recognize the language. Plus the added fact that I'm blocking my mind in the first place.

"It's just gibberish." I lied.

"Why are you blocking me in the first place?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like people in my head."

"I think you're trying to hide something from us." Edward said. "What could a human not want us to know? Something he doesn't want us to know so badly that he starts thinking things in 'gibberish'."

"Could you please just tell us how you know how to recognize a vampire and why you smelled so weird before?" Carlisle asked. "We are just trying to protect the people of this town, and ourselves."

"I can assure you that I won't harm the people here, or your family." I said. _I only...Crap! A B C D **(Use your imagination for the language, until I can come up with something.) **_I hope he didn't catch my----

"Only what, Koru?" Dang it.

"I only eat human food. Why would I attack other humans?" I said, trying to stay calm. Would they ever give up on interrogating me? And who was this Jacob who smelled like a werewolf like me? And was he a real werewolf or a shapeshifter?

"If that's all you were thinking, why did you freak and continue your gibberish?" Edward asked, smirking. I didn't say anything. "Got you there, didn't I?"

"I won't harm the people here. I can promise you that." I said again, ignoring Edward's questions. I could hunt elsewhere, or just stay human while I live here. I hate staying human for several years at a time, though... "Look, I can't tell you about me, if I do, I know someone else will find out and come after me. I _can't_ let that happen. But, if you'd like, I can keep from harming people here. I can just go elsewhere, or, if you'd like, I can just avoid hurting people for a few years....as little as I like doing that." I muttered the last part, I hated being human for so long. I felt.... trapped, like I couldn't be my true self, and I hated that.

"Why can't you tell us anything?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"I told you, I would be chased down and murdered, just like my parents. Just like the rest of my family. I can't tell you anything else without drawing my family's killer here after me." I said after a moment. "I'm sorry. I wish I could..."

"Can you at least explain why you smelled like a vampire this morning?" Jasper asked, turning his gaze to me.

I hesitated before nodding. "I'm part vampire, and werewolf like this Jacob." _Not really sure which werewolf you mean, but whatever... _"Roughly 20% vampire, and 15% or 5% werewolf."

"What do you mean 'which werewolf'?" Edward asked. Stupid mind reading vampire.

"Does he change at the full moon, or at will?" I asked.

"At will.."

"I'm 5% than. I can't tell you how this all works, it's just what I am. I won't drink from anyone either, I can see you're vegitarians. I only need to drink once a month before you ask, but, if I stay human, like I am now, I can avoid drinking."

"I'm really confused now.." Emmett chuckled.

"I know this doesn't make much sense. But, maybe one day I can tell you what I am and what I know of my history." I chuckled lighlty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wow...that really stunk in my mind. But I know I need to get another chapter out for anyone still waiting for an update. Ending was crap too. Sorry again. I don't really know where I'm going with this story either. Please review.**_


	5. Memories

_**Wow, I feel bad for not updating for over a month, but I've had bad writer's block. And then school ended and I was hanging with friends...yeah...In fact, I've still got writer's block. I just wanted to update finally. Anywho, hope you like this.**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------

Chapter 4: Memories

_**Koru's POV**_

After a few days, my relationship with the Cullen's and Bella got better. They weren't as weary of me as they were, as they could tell I was only a human now. Well, I stayed a harglf at home, but at school and in public I was purely human.

I even sat with them at lunch now; although I was only one of two who actually ate (Bella.) I still blocked my mind around Edward. All I thought about when he was near was school, maybe a town I used to live in, what I remember before my family was killed (I was born in 1098), I generally avoided thinking about my race though. I was reluctant to tell Edward's family what I was, I wasn't too fond of the thought of being murdered. (Who is?)

All this thinking had my emotions out of whack, which caused Jasper to avoid me most days. (They had explained their abilities to me.) I felt sorry that he had to avoid me, I really wanted to get to know them all better. I tried to keep my emotions in check and keep calm, it worked some days. But every time I kept calm at school, I would go home and let everything out.

I would let my anger out: throwing things around the room or at the walls; knocking lamps and desks over. My confusion: pacing the room; sitting on the sofa, my head in my hands; laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. My sadness and grief: laying on my stomach, crying into my pillows; reliving my memories of my parents, aunts, uncles, cousins..........my brother...all long dead.

Jasper's voice broke me from my thoughts. I was actually calm earlier, but I guess thinking about my family got me upset again. "Are you all right?" he asked again.

I nodded. "I'm good." I lied. I knew he wouldn't believe me, none of them would, since Jasper had asked. I also knew they could see the excess water in my eyes, ready to spill over. But I held it in, I wouldn't cry until I got home. I wouldn't cry in front of them.

-----------------X-----------------

It was later that day when I was in Biology with Edward and Bella when I broke. A boy had walked into our class. He had short, light brown hair, high cheek bones, and hazel eyes. I figured he was a new student, but what caught my attention was his resemblance to my dead brother, Adolfo. _**(Pronounced - ah DOLE foh. Meaning - noble wolf)**_ My eyes widened.

_He looks so much like Adolfo...._

Images flashed through my head.

_Flashback:_

_June 3, 1419_

_"Come on, Koru! Hurry up! Dad's going to leave without us." An eighteen (actually 417) year old Adolfo called. A seventeen (actually 321) year old me raced after him._

_"I'm coming, Adolfo!" I called. Adolfo was my older brother by 96 years. He had chosen to stop aging physically when he was 18. (We age normally until we decide to stop physically aging, another weird thing our race can do. We can continue to physically age again whenever we want, also. We get this ability at the age of 15.)_

_Dad was taking us to the an empty field to play catch. This had become a weekly thing for us to form a 'brother/son/father' bond as our mom dubbed it. I flapped my black wings, racing after my brother and dad into the sky. This was usual routine for us, we flew out to the field every Tuesday and Thursday._

_But this Tuesday would be different from the rest._

_-----------------X-----------------_

_We had been playing catch for several hours and were now taking a break. Dad and Adolfo were chasing each other around the sky over the field while I watched them from the treeline. We were all laughing and having a good time like normal._

_"Dad! I'll bet you I cou---" Adolfo was cut off when a flaming silver-tipped stake flew through the air and pierced his chest. _

_"Adolfo!" Dad yelled, flying to catch him as he fell. "Koru! Run! Get as far away from here as you can! Hide!" My father yelled just before another stake flew through the air, striking him in the center of his back. He and Adolfo fell to the ground. I broke into a run through the trees, switching into full vampire to run faster._

_Another several hours later, I arrived at the nearest harglf town. I rushed into the nearest house, just to find everyone dead. I kept going, searching each house thoroughly. Everyone inside was dead, pierced by the same stakes that had been fired at my father and brother._

_I fell to my knees in the last house, screaming as tears fell down my face. I don't know how I knew, but somehow, I knew harglf all across the world were being slaughtered. What was the point of this world wide massacre?_

_End flashback._

I broke away from my thoughts, just to see that everyone was staring at me. I felt something wet flowing down my cheeks. My vision was blurry. Without a word, I raced out of the room and into the nearest bathroom.

I punched the stone wall as hard as I could. Nothing happened to the wall, but my knuckles started bleeding. Human,. remember? I screamed at the top of my lungs as I had once before when my race was killed. I wouldn't be surprised if several classrooms heard me. I didn't care at the moment though, I was taking my frustration out on the wall, sink, mirror, anything close enough.

I was about to hit the mirror again when I felt a strong grip on my arm, stalling my movements. I didn't have to turn to know it was Edward. He must have heard my thoughts in the classroom and came to see if I was all right, and keep me from injuring myself even more.

I knew from looking in mirrors that I looked bad, even after just a few minutes. My hair was sticking out everywhere after pulling on it, my forehead was bloodied (blood flowing down my face, blinding my left eye), both of my hands were bloodied, my eyes were red, my face was wet with tears, several mirrors were broken. Their glass shattered and splattered with blood, a few blood covered pieces fell to the floor. I had also banged my head against the sink several times.

Edward didn't say anything as I yelled out again. I tried to punch something with my free hand, but he stopped me again. I collapsed onto the floor, drawing my legs up to my chest, my forehead resting on my knees, my arms wrapped around my legs. Edward still didn't say a word, he just sat down next to me, probably to make sure I didn't cause myself any more bodily harm.

When my breathing had finally steadied, Edward spoke. "Who's Adolfo?" He asked quietly. This just caused another round of tears to start.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What did you think? It wasn't too bad, I guess. But, it's a pretty depressing chapter after a month of no updates. -shrug- I just thought as I went. I don't know where this came from, but I'm happy my writer's block is gone.**_

_**Review please! I'd uberly love you!**_


	6. Author's Note 2

_**I hate that I haven't updated in a while. And now I have writers block. But I don't even know if I should continue. I have ONE review for FIVE chapters. Does that make any sense to you? Me either. I'm beginning to think no one really likes this story. So, if I don't get enough people telling me to continue either through PMs or reviews, I'll discontinue this story.**_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read this.**_


	7. Author's Note 3

_**I still have writers block for this story. And no one seems to want to read it, so, it shall be on hiatus for now. =/ Sorry to anyone who was actually reading this. But I can't think to write and people seem to think it's crap. So, I'm done with it for now.**_

_**I will leave it up here for now. But don't expect to see any new chapters anytime soon.**_


End file.
